The Big Woman
by Mana2702
Summary: Brienne fait un jeu à boire et les questions tournent mal. Tormund va la rejoindre et compte bien la consoler peu importe ce qui s'est passé.


_**Attention risque de spoilers ! Je m'inspire énormément de l'épisode 4 de la saison 8 de Game of Thrones, j'en reprend pas mal d'éléments (j'ai peut-être un peu modifié certains dialogues car je ne me rappelle plus d'eux précisément pour tout le passage du début), donc si vous n'êtes pas à jour dans la série, ne lisez pas !**_

* * *

Tormund avait remarqué « la grande femme » dès son arrivée à Winterfell. Il devait avouer qu'une femme de cette taille ne passait pas inaperçue, mais le roux était totalement sous son charme. À maintes reprises il avait essayé de capter son attention, mais il avait toujours essuyé des refus, de l'indifférence et de l'agacement. Toutefois un sauvageon ne se laissait pas abattre si facilement, Tormund avait décidé qu'il l'aurait, et il ferait tout pour que ça arrive. Il avait tué un géant alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans, ce n'était pas cette femme qui allait lui résister éternellement ! La bataille contre les marcheurs blancs avait été éprouvante, mais par chance, le sauvageon s'en était sorti indemne. Les ennemis avaient à peine finit de disparaître que le roux se mit à chercher Brienne du regard, il voulait vérifier que « la grande femme » s'en était sortie elle aussi. Il eut un sourire victorieux en constatant que c'était le cas.

* * *

Tout le monde prit un peu de repos bien mérité avant qu'un festin ne soit organisé pour fêter leur victoire contre la Mort elle-même. La plupart s'étaient lavés aussi, ce qui n'avait pas été un luxe. Tormund était donc là, à boire à leur victoire avec ses quelques amis sauvageons qui avaient survécus à cette terrible bataille. Il racontait des histoires, faisant rire tout le monde car il commençait à être ivre. Ils portèrent tous un toast à Arya, qui avait tué le Roi de la Nuit, mettant fin à cette guerre. Le roux leva sa corne avant de la vider d'un seul trait, en renversant la moitié dans sa barbe et sur ses vêtements. Après cela il venta les mérites de son ami Jon Snow, qu'il considérait comme l'un des leur, comme un roi qu'il pouvait suivre jusqu'au bout du monde si ce dernier le lui demandait. Toutefois le roux savait déjà qu'il ne continuerait pas la bataille avec le brun, les sauvageons devaient retourner au Nord, au vrai Nord, ils étaient au Sud du Mur depuis déjà trop longtemps. Il termina donc son éloge, durant laquelle la moitié de sa corne s'était vidée sur le sol car il avait fait de tels gestes brusques en parlant qu'elle avait éclaboussée partout. Tormund continua de rire un peu avec ses amis, il était content qu'une poignée ait survécu, il s'était attendu à plus de pertes que ça.

* * *

Brienne de son côté participait à un jeu à boire avec les frères Lannister et son fidèle écuyer Podrick. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement les règles puisque Tyrion semblait les inventer au fur et à mesure mais c'était assez agréable finalement de lâcher un peu prise pour une fois. Le jeu consistait à ce que l'un des participants fasse des affirmations sur le passé d'un des autres joueurs, et si celle-ci se révélait exacte, le concerné devait boire son verre d'un coup. Jaime eut un sourire en coin et décida de commencer doucement :

« -Vous êtes filles unique.

-Je vous l'ai dit !

-Non vous ne l'avez pas fait.

-Si je l'ai fait !

-Je résume, répondit Jaime.

-Buvez, enchaîna Tyrion. »

La blonde vida son verre et Tyrion lança à son frère :

« -C'est encore à toi.

-Pourquoi est-ce encore à lui, s'étonna la grande blonde.

-Parce que c'est mon jeu, répondit Tyrion d'une voix sans appel comme si c'était la logique même. »

Brienne se résigna et Jaime la regarda avant de passer à l'affirmation suivante :

« -Vous aviez un faible pour Renly Baratheon. »

La blonde serra la mâchoire, elle trouvait ce point irrespectueux pour la mémoire du défunt jeune homme. Elle regarda les frères Lannister qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents, attendant qu'elle boive. Brienne se tourna ensuite vers Podrick qui lui sourit avec impuissance en regardant le verre. La blonde soupira et bu à nouveau. Il fit encore quelques affirmations mais finit par se tromper. Cette fois c'était au tour de Brienne de dire des choses sur Tyrion. Elle lança :

« -Vous étiez marié avant de l'être à Sansa. »

Tyrion grogna et son frère lança aussitôt :

« -Bois !

-Vous buvez du vin mais vous préférez la bière, lança Brienne.

-Non, cria Tyrion d'un air victorieux. »

La blonde se mit à rire et bu son verre puisqu'elle avait perdu. Tyrion observa Brienne quelques instants et lança calmement :

« -Vous êtes vierge. »

Podrick vida aussitôt son verre ce qui était assez amusant, mais personne ne le remarqua, les deux autres hommes étaient concentrés sur Brienne. Jaime essaya de venir à la rescousse de son amie :

« -C'est une révélation sur le présent.

-Oui qui est toujours valable comme élément du passé car jusqu'à cet instant précis avez-vous déjà couché avec un homme... ou avec une femme ? »

Jaime était impuissant face à son frère à ce moment précis et savait que c'était un sujet délicat pour Brienne. Celle-ci se leva tranquillement mais en dépliant sa grande carrure de la façon la plus imposante possible :

« -Je dois aller pisser. »

Tormund arriva au même moment, se tenant droit devant Brienne :

« -Nous l'avons fait ! Nous avons affronté ces démons, regardant droit dans leurs yeux bleus et nous voici, victorieux ! »

Il se tourna vers les trois hommes toujours assis :

« -Maintenant lequel de vous, trouillards, avez cru que je ne m'en sortirai pas ? »

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée et Brienne releva la tête :

« -Excusez moi je dois m'absenter un moment. »

Elle s'éloigna, Tormund voulu la suivre mais Jaime se leva, lui bloquant le chemin. Le roux lui offrit un regard amusé :

« -Tu crois vraiment que c'est toi qui va réussir à m'empêcher de la rejoindre ?

-Oui.

-Tu as tort et ça m'embêterais de te tuer alors que nous sommes en train de fêter notre victoire, mais je le ferai sans hésiter si tu restes sur mon chemin. »

Tormund lui donna un violent coup d'épaule, propulsant Jaime sur la table et partit en direction d'où il avait vu Brienne disparaître.

* * *

Jaime regarda son frère et s'apprêta à se relever mais Tyrion remplit le verre de vin de son frère sans un mot et trinqua avec lui. Le nain n'était pas fou, il savait que son frère avait une grande affection pour la chevalière, mais il savait aussi qu'au fond de lui Jaime était toujours amoureux de Cersei. Tyrion ne voulait pas que Jaime couche avec Brienne, car il sentait au fond de lui que son frère partirait dès que possible pour Port-Réal dans l'espoir de raisonner ou sauver sa sœur. Le cadet Lannister ne voulait pas que Brienne souffre à cause de Jaime, car si le blond couchait avec elle ce soir, il l'abandonnerait dès le lendemain et ça elle ne le méritait pas. Tyrion connaissait parfaitement les femmes, mais il connaissait son frère encore d'avantage c'est pourquoi il pouvait déjà dire avec une quasi certitude que Jaime partirait rejoindre leur sœur.

* * *

Brienne était dans une chambre, assise sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Elle avait retiré son armure, le vin lui était finalement monté à la tête, elle avait très chaud. De plus l'affirmation de Tyrion l'avait achevé, ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on disait normalement, et encore moins lors d'un jeu à boire. Elle se leva et rajouta une bûche dans le feu, elle avait très chaud mais en même temps elle frissonnait, elle se dit donc qu'elle avait froid. La blonde avait à peine lâché le bout de bois qu'on toqua à sa porte. Brienne ouvrit et se retrouva face à Tormund. Elle arqua un sourcil surpris :

« -Je peux vous aider ?

-Vous avez l'air contrariée. Le petit homme ou celui à la main de fer vous a contrariée ?

-Un peu mais tout va bien.

-Je peux les tuer pour vous avoir rendue triste ! »

Brienne eut un sourire en coin malgré elle :

« -Non ça va, mais merci de me l'avoir proposé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous on fait ? J'imagine qu'il en faut beaucoup pour vous contrarier !

-En effet, mais ça va ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Tormund ne la quittait pas des yeux, il la trouvait vraiment exceptionnelle et était réellement fou de rage qu'un des Lannister ait provoqué cet air triste sur son visage. Brienne se passa une main dans les cheveux et retourna s'asseoir au bord du lit. Le sauvageon demanda tranquillement :

« -Ils vous ont dit quoi ?

-Que j'étais vierge.

-Et c'est vrai ?

-Oui, mais ça ne concerne personne d'autre que moi. »

Tormund la regarda avec intensité :

« -Pourquoi ils ont parlé de ça ?

-Parce que nous faisions un jeu à boire et qu'ils ont dit ça, si leur affirmation était juste nous devions boire. Il se trouve que je suis partie car ce jeu allait trop loin.

-D'accord, mais ils n'ont pas conscience de votre beauté ni de votre valeur car ce sont des gars du Sud ! Ils ne sauraient pas comment aimer une femme comme vous ! »

Brienne le regarda légèrement confuse. Il lui avait montré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle lui plaisait, mais il semblait ressentir plus qu'une simple attirance et elle n'en prenait conscience que maintenant. La blonde sourit malgré elle :

« -C'est très gentil de me dire ça.

-Je le pense, vous êtes un chevalier, la seule femme qui porte ce titre, c'est ce qui montre que vous êtes une femme extraordinaire ! »

Brienne sourit franchement cette fois, il sortait le grand jeu. Tormund la regarda :

« -Vous méritez le respect, le fait qu'ils aient parlé de votre situation intime montre qu'ils n'en ont aucun. Vous êtes une femme issue de la noblesse, il ne devrait pas parler de vous aussi légèrement, comme si vous ne valiez pas mieux qu'une vulgaire putain ! Dans le vrai Nord on sait ces choses-là, pourtant on est pas éduqués par des mestres ou je ne sais quoi. »

Brienne hésita un instant puis elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ces paroles la touchait réellement. L'épaisse barbe rousse piquait contre ses lèvres mais c'était assez plaisant. Tormund posa ses mains sur la taille de Brienne et déposa doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres. La blonde fut surprise car c'était plus agréable que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, Tormund avait les lèvres étonnamment douces. La jeune femme se laissa donc faire, le roux sourit contre ses lèvres, il était content de sentir que ça lui plaisait. Le sauvageon embrassa un peu plus profondément la blonde, posant une main dans le creux de ses reins pour la coller à lui. Brienne hésita un instant avant de poser une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur son épaule. Le roux portait d'épaisses couches de fourrures sur les épaules, c'était doux sous les mains de la chevalière. La blonde devait avouer que ce côté sauvage était loin de lui déplaire finalement. Tormund continua de l'embrasser et finit par lui retirer sa chemise noire. Il caressa sa légère poitrine et fit glisser ses baisers le long de sa gorge. Brienne frissonna malgré elle et retira les couches de fourrures que portait le roux. Elle les laissait tomber sur le sol les unes après les autres puis retira la chemise qu'il portait dessous. Elle fit courir ses mains sur le torse musclé couvert d'une toison rousse. Elle pouvait y voir des cicatrices par endroit démontrant les nombreux combats qu'il avait mené. Brienne continua d'y faire glisser lentement ses mains et Tormund mêla sa langue à la sienne. Après ça il lui retira son pantalon, caressant ses hanches au passage. Même si elle était un peu plus grande que lui, il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit. Tormund la déposa dessus et retira son propre pantalon avant de venir au-dessus d'elle.

Tormund ne faisait rien de plus que l'embrasser, la caresser, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Même si au Nord du Mur ça aurait été plus rapide, il savait que la chevalière était du Sud du Mur et elle avait donc des manières différentes. De plus elle était issue d'une famille noble, il fallait y aller doucement. Brienne continua de caresser son torse et Tormund fit descendre ses baisers jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le roux se mit à lécher et mordiller ses boutons de chair faisant gémir la grande blonde. Le sauvageon s'attarda un moment sur sa poitrine avant de descendre encore jusqu'à arriver à son intimité. Le roux continua ses baisers sans s'arrêter, faisant gémir Brienne plus que jamais. Il entra un doigt en elle lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle était prête. La blonde se cambra, c'était très particulier comme sensation mais aussi très agréable. Elle gloussa, la barbe fournie de son partenaire chatouillait la peau fine de ses cuisses qu'il mordillait doucement. Au bout d'un petit moment il ajouta un deuxième doigt. Brienne enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux roux ébouriffés et lança dans un souffle :

« -Comment faites-vous cela ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai l'impression de prendre feu !

-C'est le désir, maintenant vous allez peut-être comprendre pourquoi les gens aiment tant le sexe ! »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et sourit franchement, heureux d'entendre qu'il faisait de l'effet à la blonde. Il saisit ses lèvres dans un autre baiser plus ardent que les précédents. Tormund se mit finalement en position et la pénétra. Brienne pinça les lèvres, on voyait qu'elle avait mal mais elle ne l'exprimerait par aucun son, c'était une question de principe. Tormund caressa sa joue et resta immobile un instant même si son corps lui hurlait de commencer son mouvement de va-et-vient. Brienne plongea son regard dans le sien et le tira par les cheveux pour lui rejeter la tête en arrière. Elle le mordit dans le cou, le faisant grogner. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se montre sauvage mais ça lui plaisait beaucoup, il en était fou. Tormund l'embrassa à nouveau et commença à bouger en elle. Brienne caressa son torse et sa nuque, c'était divin. Le roux avait un rythme lent mais déjà puissant. Peu à peu il accéléra le rythme, faisant taper le lit contre le mur. Brienne gémissait de plaisir, c'était tout à fait délicieux. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait que ce soit sa première fois ou si c'était que Tormund était un amant hors du commun, mais elle était persuadée d'une chose : jamais elle n'avait autant aimé quelque-chose de toute sa vie. Le sauvageon continua de bouger en elle et accéléra une dernière fois avant de la voir être emportée par le plaisir. Il donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Il se libéra dans un grognement, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Brienne, puis se laissa ensuite tomber à ses côtés. Les amants ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, épuisés par cette très longue nuit.

* * *

Brienne se réveilla un peu plus tard et arqua un sourcil en sentant un bras autour d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais autant bu et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, ses souvenirs étaient assez confus. La blonde tourna légèrement la tête et sourit en voyant Tormund profondément endormi, finalement les événements lui revenaient peu à peu. Elle caressa la joue puis la barbe du sauvageon et se cala à nouveau sous les couvertures. Même si elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, elle devait avouer qu'il avait été patient, respectueux et gentil envers elle. Elle le sentit bouger, se rapprochant d'elle. Tormund murmura contre sa nuque :

« -Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

-Non, à l'instant, et toi ?

-Pareil. Tu veux... recommencer ? »

Brienne eut un sourire en coin :

« -De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu le sais très bien. »

Il la garda dos à lui mais se mit à caresser sa poitrine. Elle le sentit se coller d'avantage à elle et il fit migrer sa main de ses seins à sa féminité. Le roux commença à caresser le clitoris de la blonde ce qui la fit gémir. Il saisit sa hanche et la fit se cambrer avant de relever légèrement une de ses jambes et la pénétra. Brienne rejeta la tête en arrière et Tormund commença à bouger en elle, mordant et suçant sa nuque. Elle n'en revenait pas, même dans cette position étrange c'était merveilleux. Le roux lui fit longuement l'amour avant de jouir, enfin. Il la fit se tourner pour plonger son regard dans le sien :

« -Je veux des enfants géants avec toi Brienne.

-Je... pardon ? Je suis un chevalier, les chevalier n'ont pas d'enfants.

-Au Nord du Mur les combattantes ont des enfants, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent pour toi ! »

Il l'embrassa avec fougue et Brienne ne répondit rien, elle était surprise de l'entendre dire ça. Ils se connaissaient à peine, mais le roux semblait totalement fou d'elle si il en venait à imaginer avoir des enfants avec elle.

* * *

Tormund se tenait dans la cour du château, son ami Jon partait pour combattre au Sud, il suivait la Mère des Dragons. Le roux était donc venu lui dire au revoir, car il considérait Jon comme l'un des siens. Le brun lui sourit :

« -Que vas-tu faire à présent ?

-Je vais repartir au Nord.

-Tu es déjà au Nord.

-Non, je vais retourner dans le vrai Nord avec ceux qui ont survécu.

-Bien.

-Mais... pas tout de suite, je vais rester un moment ici je pense.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je... je veux rester avec la grande femme, je veux dire Brienne, pour un moment. En réalité j'attends qu'elle soit amoureuse de moi, et une fois que ce sera fait, alors je l'emmènerai dans le vrai Nord avec moi.

-Bonne chance, elle t'a peut-être donné son corps cette nuit, mais son cœur appartient à Jaime Lannister pour le moment.

-Cet avorton avec une seule main ?! Ne t'inquiète pas, elle l'oubliera bien vite. Mais si tu parles encore une seule fois de son corps, je te jure que je t'étripe petit corbeau ! »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et s'enlacèrent rapidement. Jon soupira tristement :

« -J'imagine que ce sont des adieux.

-Qui sait ? Soit prudent mon ami. Tu appartiens au Nord, au vrai Nord et si après tout ça tu veux nous y rejoindre tu seras le bienvenu.

-C'est gentil, merci beaucoup. Veilles sur Fantôme s'il te plaît, sa place n'est pas au Sud. »

Tormund se contenta d'hocher la tête et ils se firent une dernière accolade avant que Jon ne monte à chevale. Le brun partit et Tormund resta là à le regarder s'éloigner, le loup géant l'ayant rejoint et pleurant de voir son maître l'abandonner ainsi. Tormund flatta la tête de l'animal :

« -Il reviendra, j'en suis sûr. »

Il se retourna et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Brienne. Elle portait son armure et était en train de discuter avec Podrick. Le roux décida de ne pas aller l'interrompre, mais il mourrait d'envie de lui arracher son armure et ses vêtements pour la prendre là sur le champ. Le sauvageon sourit et regarda autour de lui, ce château n'était pas chez lui, mais tant que Brienne y serrait, alors il y resterait. Tormund savait que son avenir était avec la blonde et il ferait son possible pour qu'elle s'en rende compte elle aussi.

* * *

Brienne tourna la tête et sourit à Tormund, rougissant légèrement. Podrick hocha la tête et s'éloigna tranquillement. La chevalière s'approcha du sauvageon :

« -Vous me regardez depuis longtemps ?

-Tout dépend de la notion de chacun sur ce point. Je vous trouve très belle quoi qu'il en soit, c'est le genre de beauté hors du commun que les autres ne remarquent pas forcément.

-Vous savez que vous n'avez pas besoin de dire tout ça ? »

Alors qu'elle parlait elle vit Sansa qui arrivait. Brienne s'approcha d'elle :

« -Lady Sansa, puis-je vous demander où est Sir Jaime ? Je croyais qu'il devait rester ici ?

-Il a disparu depuis cette nuit, les autres pensent qu'il est partit prêter main forte à sa sœur.

-Vous voulez dire... qu'il nous trahit à ce moment même ?

-Il semblerait. »

Brienne sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, après cette bataille elle avait réellement cru que le Lannister était définitivement de leur côté. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et regarda Tormund, se doutant que son intérêt pour le blond l'avait blessé. Le sauvageon avait effectivement l'air contrariés : ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses lèvres pincées et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il lança avec agacement lorsqu'elle revint à ses côtés :

« -Donc même après cette nuit tu t'inquiètes encore de ce qui arrive à cette femmelette à une main ?!

-C'est un bon ami, donc oui je m'inquiète de ce qui le concerne puisqu'il devait garder le château avec moi.

-Je suis là moi, je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué !

-Oui je l'ai remarqué mais c'est différent.

-En quoi ?!

-J'ai un passé avec Sir Jaime ! Un passé différent de celui que j'ai avec toi puisque toi je te connais à peine !

-D'accord, alors je vais te faire changer d'avis ! À l'avenir tu ne pensera plus à ce blondinet qui baise sa sœur ! Tu envisagera peut-être même l'idée d'avoir des bébés géants avec moi. »

Brienne eut un sourire amusé malgré elle, il était tenace il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire elle le sentait. Le roux l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec possessivité, il avait ce côté bestial en lui, il voulait montrer qu'elle était à lui. Brienne sentit sa résistance fondre lentement, même si elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les sentiments du sauvageon. Il lui mordit la lèvre :

« -J'ai envie de toi, tout de suite ! »

Brienne ne pu retenir un petit rire, il ne perdait pas son temps et allait toujours droit au but lorsqu'il parlait. Il l'embrassa encore et la tira par la main jusqu'aux écuries. Il vérifia que personne ne pourrait venir les interrompre et fit follement l'amour à la blonde. Brienne devait avouer qu'il était un amant incroyable et qu'elle adorait faire des folies de son corps avec lui. Elle n'avait pas d'autre point de comparaison mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que le roux lui suffisait largement. Elle sentait déjà que la ténacité de Tormunnd finirait par avoir raison d'elle, car même si Jaime l'aimait à sa façon, il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme une vraie femme, comme une femme qu'il désirait vraiment. Même si il la regardait elle pouvait sentir qu'au fond il pensait à sa sœur. Avec Tormund c'était différent, il la regardait et il ne voyait qu'elle, ne pensait qu'à elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie Brienne se sentait réellement femme, elle en oubliait presque à quel point sa carrure n'était pas féminine. Tormund lui montrait à quel point sa taille n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, le roux l'aimait tel qu'elle était. Il l'embrassa encore et caressa sa joue en lui souriant. La blonde se rhabilla et le regarda :

« -Tu ne va pas me lâcher n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet il n'y a aucun risque que ça arrive.

-C'est rassurant et bon à savoir, aucun homme ne me l'avait jamais dit avant. »

Elle sourit et quitta les écuries. Brienne sentait une note d'espoir en elle, jamais un homme n'avait été amoureux d'elle avant, elle avait toujours essuyé les moqueries masculines. Mais avec Tormund elle savait que c'était sincère, qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour la ridiculiser ensuite. Jaime ne s'était pas moqué d'elle non plus une fois qu'il avait apprit à la connaître, mais il n'avait jamais tenté de se rapprocher d'elle pour autant. Le sauvageon, lui, n'avait pas hésité un seul instant, il était sûr de lui et avait tout de suite montré à la blonde qu'elle lui plaisait. Brienne soupira d'aise, se disant qu'avec le temps elle apprendrait à apprécier Tormund à sa juste valeur. Il n'était pas comme les autres, il était doux et attentionné lorsqu'ils étaient seuls sans toutefois devenir trop mou pour autant. C'était ce qui lui convenait le mieux, elle ne voudrait jamais d'un homme niais. Elle était grande et forte, il lui fallait un homme à la hauteur et le sauvageon était le parfait candidat. La blonde ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait, mais elle sentait qu'il s'annonçait prometteur. Elle observa Tormund sortir des écuries et lui faire un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner avec un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Il semblait ravi de voir qu'elle commençait à se poser des questions sur tout ça, il se disait qu'elle commençait peut-être à oublier ce foutu Lannister et ça le rendait heureux. Peut-être qu'il ne pourrirait pas trop longtemps au Sud du Mur finalement. En tout cas Tormund passerait son temps à continuer de la convaincre que c'était lui le bon choix, que c'était sur lui qu'elle devait s'appuyer pour son avenir. Bébés géants ou non, tant qu'elle était avec lui il acceptait tout sans condition.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
